Finally Loved: Judai's Memory
by blaizecallsmebuttface
Summary: Sequel to Finally Loved. Judai doesn't remember anything from before. His parents said it was an effect of a car accident that almost killed him, but he can't help not trusting them. Judai begins to question the weird dreams he has been having and goes off and searches for what might be the cause of them. He might even find a certain someone that can help him find out who Haou is.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, this is the first chapter of the sequel to Finally Loved. I was so excited to start writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it! See you guys whenever I can update next! **

Judai found himself in a room he didn't recognize. He was lying down, as if he were asleep. He moved his head to the side and saw posters, a dresser, and clothes strung around on the floor. He didn't know what to think of this place. Something in his body shifted. His heart was beating fast as he rose from the bed. There were noises coming from outside of the door of the room he was in. He held his breath and watched the opposite side of the room as the noises continued. He was suddenly terrified, but without reason. Judai's head hit the back wall and he opened his mouth. The door flew open and he was met with a dark shadow that had a human figure. Then everything went black as the shape tackled him.

Judai woke with a start, letting out a sharp gasp. He wrapped his arms around himself and felt his body shake. His eyes were stinging with tears as he quivered. He steadied his breathing and threw his back down to the bed. He was so frustrated over these dreams. They had been happening for a few months now. Every once in a while when he was content these scenes would replay in his head like he had seen them before. He couldn't take waking up in a cold sweat and breathing like he hadn't in months.

"Judai, time to get up!" A honey sweet voice called from behind the door.

"What is it?" He asked her from his bed. He was still sluggish.

"We have a surprise for you in the kitchen. Hurry and get dressed."

"'Kay," Judai lifted his head up and brought his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood. His bare feet hit the brown carpet. He never really liked the texture. He was more of a hard wood kind of guy.

Judai dressed in a red T-shirt and jeans, like usual. He still hadn't unpacked his duffel bag even though it had been three days since he left from college. His mother had been badgering him to unpack since the night he got back but he just didn't want to. He had a distant feeling to keep all of his things tucked away from her. It was yet another thing he couldn't explain.

Judai strolled down the hallway and found himself in the kitchen. His mother was smiling down at a card. His father was sitting at the table, a stapled stack of papers in his lap. He seemed to be studying it; his brows furrowed and eyes focused behind his glasses. Judai looked at them; they didn't seem to fit his face well.

His mother noticed him standing there. She stood in a pink sundress with her dark brown curls. She all but skipped over to him, her curls bouncing as she made her way over. She stopped in front of him. In her long pale hands she held a plate with a stack of pancakes. The one on the top was decorated with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

She handed the plate off to Judai, who took it happily. His father took this time to make his way over to his wife's side. He put a strong hand on her shoulder and looked down at Judai with nothing short of adoration.

"Your father and I love that you came home this summer. We missed you so much when you were at college," She said holding down the tears. "You barely came home or called. I thought you were dead!" She stressed.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop going on and on about you to her friends too."

"I'm proud of him." She stood her ground.

Judai smiled at them. He was glad to have such a loving family. He could have had parents like his roommate's. He was never in a good mood when they came around his dorm room. He had said that his parents were angry he left for college instead of helping them take care of his ailing grandmother. Judai didn't understand family dysfunction so he just nodded his head. His roommate's family was holding him back from realizing his dream so Judai could see why he wanted to leave. Family doesn't always mean you are related by blood.

"Yeah, I know guys." Judai hugged them. When their arms grasped him around him he felt a tense friction. Like this wasn't right. Judai pulled away.

"Anyway, your father and I have a little bit of business to attend to. We'll be out for most of the day. Eat your breakfast and call us if you need anything." She said sweetly.

Judai nodded and she gave him a hard kiss on his cheek. They walked past him and he stood there, holding a delicious breakfast. He walked over to the table and ate. He loved homemade things. Store bought or instant things gave him a weird feeling in his chest, like he couldn't breathe. Judai cleaned up his plate and walked from the kitchen to the living room.

He got lost in a crime-drama that was playing that morning. Judai sighed. He didn't have anything to do at home. Ever. He felt like this wasn't the place for him, nor was college if he was honest. Sure education was cool and would get him farther than his peers but being a doctor wasn't really his thing. That's what his parent's said he wanted to be. They had said he liked a lot of things after his accident.

He could already feel the pain rushing back to his head. He was in a car accident with his parents when he was seventeen. Judai had smacked his head off the window in the back seat and messed something up. He couldn't remember anything when he woke up a week after surgery. His mother was at his side, her eyes red. His father, wearing his odd glasses, was standing at the doorway waiting for the doctor. They were so happy that he had woken up. They thought he was going to die.

They explained what had happened to him in the car that evening. The two of them were really rushing to get out of town…whichever town they were in. They said that they were on their way back home from vacation when they were hit by another driver. Judai was too busy trying to recuperate to care about the details. He couldn't remember the vacation or…anything for that matter. He hoped he had a good time. There were so many things they said that didn't make sense. Like how they told him it was just the three of them but he felt like something was missing from his daily routine.

Just then, as he was relaxed, there was a thumping noise overhead. His body tensed for a moment, waiting for the noise to happen again. When it did he stood. He was curious as to what it was but was scared all the same. He took a step from the couch. When he got out into the hall he looked up. He pulled the string that brought down the ladder to the attic. He took a step onto the rickety wood. It made a creaking noise as his weight shifted. His heart beat faster in his chest.

He quickly walked up and looked around the room. It was small and he could smell the dust in the air. There were cobwebs strung around the ceiling. He crawled up and sat down. He didn't see anything that could have made a thumping noise. There were just a bunch of old trunks and some Christmas decorations. Then a box caught Judai's eye. It looked shabby and about to fall apart. Judai turned it around making a scratching sound on the uneven floor boards.

Judai opened the box and saw nothing in particular. There was just a bunch of empty picture frames. Then near the bottom of the box Judai saw a familiar face. He saw his mother's beautiful eyes catching the camera. Her hair was blonde instead of brown. He pulled the picture out of the box and clutched it. His father was standing beside her, a smile stretched across his face. His glasses weren't on…how old was this picture? Judai turned the picture around in his hands. Printed on the back were two names: Helena and Jonathan Yuki.

Judai's mouth opened and he stared down at the names. Their last names weren't Yuki, they were Komura. Judai put the picture in the box and pulled out more pictures. He found another picture. This one with a baby. The baby's eyes were closed and he was smiling in a red onesie. He put the picture down and found another. Another baby picture. This baby had a blue onesie on though and his eyes were opened. Judai saw the dates on the pictures and frowned. They were the same date. He turned them both over and saw in black ink: Baby Judai. Baby Haou.

Judai's forehead was suddenly on fire. He couldn't breathe and was on the verge of collapsing. His hands shook as he held the pictures. He tried to refocus on the pictures but they were too fuzzy to make out. Then, like he had been struck over the head, Judai fell over onto his side. The pictures fell with him.

Judai woke up on the floor of the attic. He first saw all of the dirt on the floor. His face was covered in dirt when he lifted his head. He tried his best to dust himself off, but to no avail. It seemed the more he patted himself down the worse he looked. Judai rubbed his head where he fell. Finally Judai remembered what he was doing up here. He looked down by his knees, where they two photos lay. He picked them up with an uncertainty. He turned them over in his hands trying to grip this reality.

Judai considered a few things. Maybe this kid…Haou...was a relative? His mother and father never talked about their other family members though. He could have just been a friend of the family. Judai didn't understand the overwhelming feeling he had to get out of the attic just then. He was certain something was watching him. Judai tucked the picture of Baby Haou into his pocket and went down into the main house. As he folded the ladder back up Judai heard the front door opening.

"Judai, we're home!" He heard a honey sweet voice call.

Judai walked towards the sound of her voice. "Hey mom, welcome back." Once he met with his parents at the door he looked at the floor. He was suddenly afraid of talking to them.

"Something on your mind?" Jonathan chimed in.

"Uh…yeah," Judai pulled out the picture from his pocket. It was slightly crumpled as he held it out to them. "I was looking around in the attic and I found this. Who is he?"

**Sorry the chapter is so short! I wanted to keep it suspenseful. Love you guys! Review me with questions, but be warned if I don't answer that might mean your question will be answered in a later chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took a freakin' month to get out. I try so hard. XD Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Helena grabbed the picture from her son. She shifted it in her hands wanting it not to be true. She turned it over and saw the all too familiar name: Baby Haou printed on the back. She wanted to scream and cry. Rip the picture to shreds and stomp off. That damned boy had messed with her again. God she just wanted him gone.<p>

Helena concealed her internal quarrel expertly; years of practice could do that to a woman. She smiled at Judai and gave the photo back to him. "I don't know honey, maybe it's a picture from a family member?"

Jonathan nodded.

Judai studied their faces. There was an unfamiliar feeling in his gut. He looked at their smiles and felt that it was much too quiet between them.

"Okay, but why does he look so much like me? Like exactly like me, mom." Judai asked raising the picture to her face.

She swatted it away and walked past him. "I told you I don't know Judai. I have lunch to put on."

Jonathan followed her so that he wouldn't get caught for questioning. Judai stood there by the front door.

It didn't make sense. No sense at all. He held the picture of Baby Haou in his hands. He stroked Haou's face with the tip of his finger and sighed. Judai went off to his room. He looked into the kitchen to shoot a glare at his parents. They were too busy studying a cook book to notice his angry looks.

Judai was in bed when Helena and Jonathan were talking in hushed voices. They were in their room, just down the hall from the kitchen. The two of them had their arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"I thought you got rid of those old pictures." Jonathan stated in a less than calm tone.

"I thought I did," She jabbed with her words. "What do we do John? He knows about Haou now. What if he brings him up again?"

"Hey, stop. Everything will be fine. Look, we'll come up with something. For the mean time let's just get to bed."

"Okay," Helena hugged Jonathan tightly and sighed. She patted her pajamas and slid into bed.

* * *

><p>Judai was standing by a dinner table. It was hard wood and shiny. There wasn't a place mat to be mentioned. It was different from the dull looking one he had at college and the one he had at his parent's house, which was painted white. Judai moved his hand across the smooth surface. It was cold at the touch. Suddenly he felt a frigid chill behind him. He turned around quickly and was faced with the black mass he had been dreaming of for so long now. It was turned away from him, standing by a…toaster?<p>

When the black mass turned around there was a plate full of steaming waffles. Waffles?

Judai woke up less startled than before. He rubbed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He was not in the mood to be around anyone. That picture of Baby Haou was still on his mind. Who was he? Why was he important? Why did he look so similar to Judai? What did toaster waffles have to do with anything? There were too many questions that he couldn't even try to answer. His parents already said they didn't know and there was no way they would cough up the name of any relative that would.

But god did he need to know. He needed to satisfy this curiosity that was deep rooted into his subconscious. He needed to discover and experience to quench this thirst for information. Judai sagged into bed further and turned over in his covers.

Judai heard a rhythmic tapping coming up to his door. His mother's heels clacking against the linoleum. He heard the tapping stop and a slight knocking started.

"Judai, breakfast." Her honey sweet tone was back.

Judai didn't bother answering. He wasn't holding a grudge he was just too tired to speak right now. He left his room without getting dressed. He walked out with red pajama pants and black slippers on. His chest was covered by a white T-shirt he got from college. It had the logo on his left pectoral. It gave him a sort of prestigious look even though he was only wearing PJ's. He walked into the kitchen, bright lights shining on his face. He squinted.

His mother and father were waiting for him at the dining table. They had a few papers strung out before them. Judai guessed it was for his mother's job. He sat down where he always sat; a cute little blue placemat was placed there just for him. On the mat there was a plate covered in bacon and eggs. Toast was lying on top of everything. He looked at his parents. The two of them paused their business talk and focused on eating. There was an obvious silence now. Judai didn't mind the lag in conversation. This way he could think of more things to find about Haou. He just had to figure out who he was.

Judai couldn't lie. He wanted to have someone his own age, maybe his own family, to confide in. He knew he couldn't trust his parents. And it wasn't like he was likable at college either. He had a very boring personality. There wasn't really anything inside of him that would draw someone's attention. He needed a friend. Maybe since Haou was probably family they could become friends faster. Judai hoped that with his research he could find out at least where to start searching for Haou.

Once Judai was finished with breakfast he moved to the living room. He had prepared the perfect plan while munching on bacon. He had to revisit that attic box. If he did some more digging in those other old boxes he could find something else that could help him. He just had to get up there. There wasn't much time for his to-do list though. His parents were still parading around in the kitchen. He could hear them whispering about something at the table.

Judai saw them get up and go into their room. He took that time to stand and watch them close the door behind them. Judai ran over to the hallway and looked up. He pulled the latch of the attic ladder and brought it down. He took the steps two at a time to the dusty room above. Judai looked around seeing nothing at all. He crawled up completely scraping his knees slightly on the broken wood. Judai didn't see the old box he'd seen before. He started to look at the other boxes around the one he'd found previously.

Judai tore open a few boxes. There was just old clothing of his, a few suitcases from his mother's business trips, and an address book. He pulled the address book and flipped through the pages quickly. There were just a whole lot of names he didn't recognize. Then again he never really knew any of his parent's friends. Judai put the address book away into his pajama pocket while he continued the search.

"Judai, are you up there?" Helena called from down below.

Judai perked up out of fear. His heart beat began to increase. He looked at the entrance of the attic and hoped she wasn't on her way up. "Yeah, mom?" He asked trying to mask his surprise.

"What are you doing?" She started to climb up the ladder and stopped when she saw Judai's face. Judai smiled at her and crawled over to the hole in the floor.

"Nothing, I heard creaking and I thought it was an animal."

"I didn't hear anything…" she said and climbed down the ladder so Judai could follow.

"Yeah, I guess the house was just settling then," Judai rubbed the back of his head. He played the situation off like a pro. He was actually surprised that his mother bought it.

* * *

><p>Later that night Judai sat awake with his laptop. He had never been so transfixed with the device than now. He couldn't put it down. He was researching the names of the people in his mother's old address book. All of the names were some important people. Like, people with money, people with connections. Why the hell would his mother have these names in her possession? There was no way she obtained them through her career as an author. These are the names a business person would carry on their sleeve to dazzle the public.<p>

Judai checked the time on his laptop. Only seven o'clock. His parents were off at a dinner date with the neighbors. He said he didn't want to go. He coughed up some lie while deep rooted into the internet. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of one of the names in Helena's address book. He was a proud business owner in the town Judai and his parents were vacationing in before his accident. There were a few rings and then a beep.

A voice, deep and raspy answered the phone. "I told you never to call this number. Helena? Jonathan?"

Judai opened his mouth. "It's Judai. How do you know my parents? Why does my mother have your number anyway?" Judai rattled off these questions quickly.

"Leave me alone," said the voice before he hung up the phone.

Judai listened to the dial tone as it did its series of beeps. He hung up and went back to studying his laptop. He looked up the address of the building the man worked at. It was located in a rather boring town with no tourist attraction around its borders. Judai looked at the search bar of the website he was on. He typed in the names Helena and Jonathan Yuki. His heart rose in his chest as he hit enter. But when the page loaded there was nothing but light Helvetica type reading: "_Helena and Jonathan Yuki_" _not found. Please check for misspellings or other mistakes_.

Judai stared at the blank page and realized that there was a whole lot more to this mystery than he thought. And he was ready to start digging.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will be much better, I promise! Love you guys! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ready for this epic chapter? Have fun reading! Sorry if there are any inconsistencies or mistakes. It is really late and I am tired. XD**

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning when Judai hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He hadn't used it since he left college. Once the loud buzzing ceased Judai pulled himself out of bed. His feet hit the warm carpet and he stood, swaying slightly because of his tired limbs. Judai had to tell his parents of his plans.<p>

Judai had been up almost all night after that phone call. After he searched up his parent's names with that weird last name he couldn't sleep. It was just too suspicious. If there was photographic evidence then why wasn't there anything on the internet? Helena and Jonathan Yuki should have left a paper trail somewhere but there was nothing on them. It was like someone deleted them from existence. Judai had been looking up the business man's workplace in that small town that no tourists visited. It was so far away from where he currently stayed. It would be the perfect place to start his journey.

All he had to do was get his parents on board.

"Mom, dad. I have something to ask of you."

"What is it honey?" Helena asked putting down her fork and knife.

"Well, I have been really bored here and I want to do something this summer."

"What do you mean?" Judai's father chimed in.

"I want to go on a trip. Nothing too far away. I promise. I want to see what it's like on my own. Like get a feel of how things will be like after college."

"I don't see why you have to do this now…" Helena began, "there are other things you could do to stay entertained."

"I agree with your mother," Jonathan said putting a glass of milk to his lips.

"I hear you but I need this. I don't want to fall on my face when I get out there on my own. Give me some cash and I'll find out how to support myself. I promise, it's only for the break," Judai pleaded with them. He put on his sincerest expression. He had gotten so good at lying.

Helena looked at Jonathan and they sighed.

"Fine," Jonathan said.

"You can go, but you have to promise to call." Helena stated.

"Really?" Judai was smiling so widely. He couldn't believe that it worked. "Thanks really, I'll call every week."

"No, Judai, every night," Helena shook her head but then smiled.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"In a few days," Judai said. To be honest he already had everything packed up. He was living out of his suitcase since he got home. Honestly he wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible. Somewhere in the back of his mind something was off. His stomach was in knots whenever his parents were around and he hated it. He hated not knowing what was going on right in front of his face.

"Alright, we'll have a party to see you off." Helena smiled.

"Yeah, just the three of us." Jonathan laughed.

* * *

><p>Judai was sitting on his bed, his computer on his lap. He was looking for motels to stay at while he was on his adventure. He was so ready to get out of here. He just had to wait until the morning. He just had to get his things into a taxi and kiss his parents goodbye. Maybe that would settle his stomach. Maybe that weird feeling would dissolve into nothingness.<p>

Judai heard a light knocking on the door. He checked the time on his laptop, his eyes shifting slowly to the bottom right of the screen. It was almost midnight. His parents were usually passed out by this time.

"Judai, wake up. I'm taking a shower. Make some cereal for yourself this morning, okay?" Judai heard a voice that wasn't anyone's coming from right beside him. It wasn't his mothers, and definitely not his fathers. Judai put his laptop to the side and strained his ears trying to hear the voice again. Judai heard something going on in the kitchen, like a shuffling.

Judai rose from his bed like lightning and left his room to investigate. Once he got to the kitchen he found a dark shadow standing beside the table. There was a waffle in its hands. The figure was tearing the waffle into pieces and eating them. Then the figure seemed to focus on Judai. It had no eyes but Judai felt the electricity of someone staring through him. His heart beat increased and his skin went cold.

"Judai, wake up. I'm taking a shower. Make some cereal for yourself this morning, okay?' Judai heard the voice again. It echoed in his ears until it was painful.

Judai felt himself being shaken from side to side. He was trying to focus on the shadow but the figure kept slipping from his sight.

"Judai, wake up. I'm taking a shower. Make some cereal for yourself this morning, okay?" The echo thundered above Judai now. He clutched his ears and pleaded for it to stop. The back of his head throbbed, making his eyes water. He felt the worst pain in his chest, like he was dying.

* * *

><p>Judai woke, his blood running cold as he opened his eyes. His eyes darted around the room feverishly, like he was trying to see through the walls. He tried to breathe smoothly and get ahold of himself. He relaxed and felt his heart rate decrease. Judai rubbed his chest, trying to figure out why it was hurting so much. When he finally calmed down enough he started to think of what happened. He had heard that voice before. He could have sworn he heard it in a dream or somewhere else.<p>

Judai looked down at his laptop. It was on his lap, just like in his dream. The only difference was that the computer was in sleep mode. He must have fallen asleep while doing research.

"Judai honey, breakfast!" Judai heard his mother call from the kitchen.

Judai was climbing into a cab after he kissed his mom goodbye. His father and she were waving and smiling at him as he closed the yellow door. The cab driver turned to look at him and asked him where they were off to. Judai held out a piece of paper with the directions to the motel he wanted to go to.

"Sorry, it's a bit far away," Judai said and smiled.

"It's okay kid, if you got the cash, I got the time." The cab driver sat back in his seat and took the cab out of park.

Judai was on his way to that no-tourist-attraction-town.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Judai was standing in the lobby of a motel. It was a really cheap one that he found. It was really close to a restaurant and a short drive away from the building owned by that businessman. He could squeeze some information from him now.<p>

Judai got a key from the lobbyist and was lead to his room. He was in room nine, a small box with some tacky sheets and carpet. Judai strode in the room. The first thing he saw was the bed. It was a queen with floral sheets, like every motel he had ever seen on TV. Judai sat his suitcase on the bed and went into the bathroom. It was pure white and a clean. The only color in that room came from a painting of a vase of flowers. It was probably in every bathroom here. Once Judai unloaded he came out of the room and looked to the right of the bed. There was a small table and a mini fridge in the corner of the room. There was a stove in the corner but Judai couldn't cook so there was no point in touching that.

Judai sat at the kitchen table and sighed. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He wasn't going to be here for long. Judai looked at the time on the stove. It was seven at night. That cab driver didn't even need his directions. He had gotten them to this motel in a remarkable amount of time. They didn't stop for much; just bathroom breaks and snacks when they hit a gas station. It was surprisingly easy. Judai got up from the table and palmed his wallet. He took it out from his back pocket and opened it. There was his mother's credit card, a couple of loose dollars from his father; originally for the cab fare, but there was extra. His license was in the front, standing out from the leather material. It showed his picture and his name. All of the information looked correct. Judai focused on his last name and moved his eyes. Judai focused on the picture of Baby Haou that he put in one of the photo flaps. He was starving. The restaurant down the street could at least make him a grilled cheese. He wasn't going to be up for much longer anyway. That trip killed him today and he couldn't wait to be vertical between those tacky sheets. Judai put his wallet back and started toward the door, locking up and putting the key with his wallet.

At the restaurant Judai ordered a BLT instead of a grilled cheese and a bottle of water. He chewed fast, realizing that he was really hungry. He was sitting at the counter. The restaurant was less quiet than he thought it would be. There were small kids everywhere, catching a late dinner with their parents. There were also many adults just coming for the daily dinner special of The Sub-Marine Sandwich. Judai didn't even want to know what was on it. He knew if he asked he would most likely be stuffing his face with it. He was just that hungry. Then someone caught his eye outside.

There was this blue haired guy standing outside the restaurant. He was under a streetlight trying to light up a cigarette. He was tall, almost as tall as Judai's father. He was dressed in a warm blue hoddie and jeans. He looked like he didn't mess around, aggressive, but only if you pissed him off. Judai didn't judge. There were plenty of those guys on campus at his college. He had his fair share of moody guys and was determined to steer clear of them here. He had a mission. Judai began to bite into his BLT but stopped suddenly.

Then the blunet looked over at Judai, he could feel the guy staring at him even though yards had separated them. Something went off in his head. Judai rubbed the back of his neck and tried to shake off the feeling that just came over him. Judai was overwhelmed by the feeling that the guy outside was no stranger. He remembered that blue hair from somewhere, he just couldn't place it. Judai shook it off and started again with his BLT. He was too hungry to worry about a stranger. Just because his gut feelings were right until now didn't mean he had to investigate some guy that gave him a vibe.

Judai paid the tab and waved at the man behind the counter as he walked out of the restaurant. He moved quickly, trying to get back to the motel before it got too dark. He didn't feel like getting jumped for all of his cash tonight. Wouldn't that be bad? His mother would never let him leave the house again. That and never trust him with her credit cards. Judai was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone was walking behind him.

"Haou…"

Judai heard the name come from behind. He turned to face whoever was talking. Judai met with the blunet from outside the window of the restaurant. He opened his mouth and stopped. Judai met the person's eyes, brown meeting bronze. It was like electricity shot through Judai's body. From out of nowhere a name came to him. Suddenly his mouth was parting once more and he filled the silence between then with the only thing that came to Judai's mind.

"_Jehu_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me you loved it! I am just dying right now! Anyway, review me? Love you guys! Thank you for the support. I'll see you soon with the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I wrote this in like…two hours because I was excited to continue. Anyway, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I don't want to proof read today. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Judai looked straight at the blunet, trying to figure out why he looked so…sad. Why had he called this guy by that name? Why did this guy call him Haou?<p>

"E-Excuse me…do you know Haou?" Judai said, a flicker of hope crossing his face.

"I'm just hallucinating…it's not real…" Judai heard the blunet mutter to himself. "Just walk away."

"What do you mean?" Judai saw that the blunet was moving past him. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Judai caught him by the sleeve of his blue sweatshirt and turned him around.

The blunet's bronze eyes grew wide at the contact.

"My name is Judai. I'm looking for someone named Haou." Judai pulled out the picture of Baby Haou from his wallet. "I only have this to go on. Do you know him?"

Jehu grabbed the photo from Judai and studied it. His bronze eyes quickly flickered up from the photo and he took in a shaky breath. Judai saw that his eyes were now filled with some sort of…happiness?

"Oh my god, it's really you." Jehu put his hands to his forehead and combed back his thick hair. After a moment of realization Jehu threw himself onto Judai, hugging him so tightly that the brunet was sure that his ribs would break.

"What the-" Judai said as he was lifted up. "Put me down! I don't even know you!"

That got Jehu's attention. "What do you mean? Y-you…don't know me?" Jehu said as he put Judai back on the sidewalk.

"No, I don't. Who are you and how do you know Haou?"

"You said my name, you have to know." Jehu's eyes grew darker as he spoke. He seemed to tower over Judai now.

"I know I said your name…but I really don't know you." Judai felt his chest start to hurt. The back of his head was burning, creating a horrible hotness that burned at his forehead. He felt so uncomfortable here, standing on the sidewalk talking to this strange man.

"How could you not know me? How could you forget Haou?" Jehu now was starting to raise his voice a little. Judai looked around thinking that someone might overhear.

"We should go back to my motel room to talk. Follow me."

"No, I want to talk here. How do you not remember him? Or me?"

"Stop being so stubborn!" Judai shouted at him.

Judai suddenly felt a burst of electricity down his spine, like he was hit with a lightning bolt. It started in his head, and then finished at the tips of his toes. He was in front of Jehu, the blunet looking younger…and happier too. He was laughing with the dark figure that haunted Judai's dreams. But…Judai was awake.

Then like an off switch was pulled, Judai saw the vision disappear. He was back to reality clutching onto a concerned and still angry Jehu. The blunet was holding onto his hands so that he didn't fall over.

"You okay Judai?"

"Please, we need to talk in my motel room," Judai managed to say before he completely lost control of his limbs.

* * *

><p>Judai came to in his motel room. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling above. He sat up quickly remembering that he had run into Jehu. He had no idea why he envisioned the blunet and the black figure together. Judai tried to think back to the setting of the vision. It was in a kitchen? There was a shiny oak table…wait, Judai had seen that table before.<p>

"You're awake, good." Jehu came out from around a corner and stared down at Judai.

"Thanks for taking me back. How did you find it anyway?" Judai asked getting up from the bed.

"I know this town like the back of my hand," Jehu replied, putting his hands in his pockets and looking to the floor.

"Okay, let's sit." Judai gestured towards the table and chairs to his left.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. Judai studied the blunet closely. His eyes were straining and he noticed some dark circles beneath them. His mouth was permanently in a scowl, like there was no reason for him to smile. Judai glanced down to where Jehu's hands were woven together. There were calluses on each long, strong finger. He was obviously a hard worker. Judging by his physique he was no stranger to the working life. His clothes were faded, like he wasn't really into buying new things.

"You just gonna stare at me Judai?"

"No," Judai cleared his throat. " Who are you? Why do you think I know you?"

Jehu narrowed his eyes. "Because I know you."

"Care to be a little less vague?"

"Are you telling me you just up and forgot about Haou and I? If this is a joke you better stop. It's not nice to mess with the crazy kid."

Judai raised his eyebrow but didn't vocalize his confusion. "I don't know who Haou is. That is why I'm looking for him. I found that picture in an old box. He looks just like me and I want to know why."

Jehu's breath got caught in his throat. He exhaled and tried to calm the tension in his muscles. "Haou…Haou was your twin brother Judai. How could you forget him?" Jehu looked up at the brunet now, studying his expression.

"Brother? I don't have a brother-"

"You did…" Jehu rephrased.

"Why do you keep switching to the past tense?" Judai asked, then it hit him. The tension in this room increased and Judai could feel the walls inch closer to him. "What happened to Haou?"

"He was killed, Judai. You were there! You were in the house that night, I know you were!" Jehu raised his voice. He glared at Judai and then tried to calm himself.

"What do you mean? I wasn't anywhere. When did this happen?"

"Almost four years ago," Jehu answered like he had known his entire life.

"I wouldn't remember it…I got into a car accident. The impact messed with my head a little."

"So you…you don't remember anything because of that?"

Judai nodded. "What killed him," Judai asked realizing that he hadn't gotten an answer.

The air in the room grew cold, like an AC was just cranked up to high. Judai looked straight into Jehu's eyes as he spoke.

"You're father beat him to death." Jehu said with enough menace in his voice to kill someone.

Judai's eyes went wide. He couldn't see his father doing anything like that. He was far too sweet. At his high school graduation his mother said that he was crying more than she was. There was no way that his father could have done something so barbaric.

"What? He couldn't have."

"He could have and he did."

"Why wasn't there a police report? A wanted poster? A page on the internet?"

Jehu shrugged his shoulders. "The police were pressured into dropping the case. That's what the officer I talked to said. There was an investigation for all of three hours and then nothing. You dropped off the face of the earth with those…_monsters_."

Judai realized that Jehu was not pulling his leg. He was completely serious as he spoke to him. This subject was clearly getting to Jehu. The blunet was shaking all over, clenching his fists and sweating. There was nothing about this situation that struck him as a joke.

"That…there is no…" Judai tried to think of a response. Then his eyes flickered up to Jehu's. "Why?"

Jehu shrugged his shoulders again. "I've been wondering that for a long time…and the only thing it got me was a ticket to Crazy-Ville." Jehu got up from the table and went towards the door. "We'll talk sometime, I got to get back."

Judai watched him leave, closing the door with a small slam. Judai sat in silence and tried to think. He had a brother. A twin brother. His name was Haou and he was murdered. Murdered by his father. This was just a little too crazy. His father couldn't have done something. Nor could his mother be heartless enough to not stop him. Why? Judai stared at his hands, looking deeply into the prints on his palm.

Then once again, he felt the burning sensation at the back of his head. He collapsed from the kitchen chair and fell on the tile floor. His knees made contact roughly, and he was certain that there would be a bruise later. Marks on his body weren't his main priority right now though, he was busy fighting to stay upright. That proved to be difficult though. Judai grabbed for his temples and tried to push on them for some relief. It got worse, and he ended up crying out in pain at the contact. Judai felt that his head was about to burst from the pressure he felt. Finally there was a relief, but it only came because Judai was fading into darkness. He passed out there on the kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>Judai found himself covered by a blanket. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. There was a noise coming from his left. Judai noticed, by the light of the moon that he was in the bedroom he was always in during his nightmares. He was right back in that house he knew he knew but didn't recognize. Judai rose from the bed, determined to find out what was making the noise beyond the door. Judai realized as he stepped closer to the door that his breath was short and his heart was beating faster. He swallowed hard and then opened the door knob. The door opened and revealed a narrow hallway. A hardwood floor stretched out before him. Before he could look around Judai heard more noises. They were coming from a door down the hallway.<p>

Judai moved slowly and heard the noises get louder. He had the feeling that he should run away, get as far away from the hallway as possible but something stopped him. He had to figure out what the noise was. Judai stretched a hand toward the knob of the door where the noises were coming from. A spike of adrenaline sent him barreling into the room. He saw three dark shapes. Two were his parents…or what he thought were his parents. His mother's hair was a different color, bright blonde. Judai blinked as he looked at his father. His goofy glasses were gone and he looked hard and cold as he stood above someone. Then Judai realized that it was the black figure. Judai tried to scream but he couldn't find his voice. He made a reach for the black figure without thinking. He couldn't stop himself. But then he was slammed against the wall by something he couldn't see. The last thing he felt before blacking out was blood trickling down the side of his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Judai woke up on the kitchen floor. He was drenched in a cold sweat, shaking like a dog in the rain. He brought his hands up to feel his head. It didn't hurt anymore…well aside from the bump he had from collapsing. Judai felt tears sting his eyes and this time he couldn't stop them from running down his cheeks. Judai hugged his knees to him and just let out everything. Why was this happening to him? What had he done that was so bad he needed to be plagued by these images that broke his heart and tore his brain in half? Judai raised his head and rubbed his eyes dry. He needed to figure out what happened. He needed to see Jehu again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review me and ask me questions or just give me general comments. I love reading them and responding! Until next time!<strong>


End file.
